It ended before it began
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a senior, and graduation is tomorrow! The seniors are throwing an awesome party, with pounding music, blinding lights, and plenty to drink. But what happens when Sasuke has a bit too much to drink, and Sakura is helpless? Character death!


**Here is a quick one shot I made so I could take a break from Long Time No See. Hope you like it...or else!! Remember! Xx-Shiera-Heirii-xX is my cousin Heirii-chans account, we will be writing shared stories together! But anyways, read on...wait no...not yet...now! Wait! No! OK, lol...you can read now...shoot you could have read all that time! XD! I got this from a mini story on youtube, and I decided to make it into a full-proof one shot on here! So enjoy it!**

Sakura Haruno wasn't aloud to date...but did she give a damn? No, she strictly disobeyed her parents and said yes to a very popular senior guy in her grade that asked her out, named Sasuke Uchiha. It was one day before graduation and everyone was looking to party until they couldn't party no more. All the seniors could not wait! They planned on having a great time, and no one could stop them. The graduation was set on Friday. Today was Thursday and it was nearing eight o' clock, and Sakura was getting ready to go to her first party of many this week.

She looked in the mirror and made sure she looked great. She was wearing a black halter top with pink cherry blossoms lining the right side of her top. She was wearing dark blue denim short shorts, which were also completely covered by her halter. Her hair was pink, and now, died with some black streaks in her hair. Her pink and black locks were straightened and they now where hanging freely. Her hair reached just past her shoulders. She winked at herself in the mirror and jumped in excitement, thinking of how much fun she was going to have.

Sakura was about to go to a party at her boyfriend, Sasuke's house. There were gonna be a whole pack of people, banging music, blinding lights, and _plenty _to drink. She checked her perfectly manicured, french tip nails before grabbing her cell phone and heading out. Sakura raced down the stairs, and yelled to her mom and dad: "Mom! Dad! I'm going to go sleepover at Ino's tonight alright? Don't wait on me!" She walked around the corner so she was clearly out of sight and ran to a Jaguar. She hopped into the car with Sasuke driving and Ino, Tenten and Naruto in the back.

"Step on it!" Sakura said to Sasuke. They jammed out to music, on the way there. And soon enough, they arrived at Sasuke's crib, where people were gathering already. "Get ready to have the time of your lives!" Naruto said before exiting the car. Ino, Sakura and Tenten hooped and hollered in responce, to show they agreed. Sakura made her way into the music.

The music pounded in her ears as she walked through the crowds of dancing people to get a drink. She got to the snack table and grabbed her a drink. While taking a sip she looked around and saw people grinding against each other, and couples making out on the couches. She saw Sasuke who was looking at her, she blushed and put her drink down. She walked up to Sasuke who was chugging down his seventh beer that night, and she could smell his beer breath from feet away. Sakura asked him to dance and he agreed instantly.

They danced to at least five songs. Sakura was truly having the time of her life. By the fifth song, which seemed like hours, she was sweaty and ready to grab another drink. She took Sasuke's hand took him over to the refreshment table. Sakura took one drink, but Sasuke one the other hand took two and a shot. "Hey Sakura, want to go on a moonlit ride?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure! Let's go!" Sakura agreed. Sasuke and Sakura got out to the car and got in. "Sasuke, are you sure you're fit to drive?"

"Positive! I only had a couple of drinks, no worries babe." Sakura sat back reluctantly and buckled up. Sasuke started up the car and began driving down the street. He sped up. "Sasuke, can you please slow down?!" "No worries Saku-chan, I got this...if you're not living life on the edge, you're taking up to much space, we are completely safe!" Sakura winced as he stepped on the gas petal harder and the car revved up. "Sasu-kun! Please slow down! We are gonna get hurt!" Sakura saw some headlights and looked to her far left in the window of the drivers seat.

"SASU-KUN!"

Sakura awoke in the hospital and jerked up, screaming. In came a nurse and walked about the room, and walked to her bed side. "What happen to Sasu-kun?"

"I'm sorry Haruno-san, he...didn't make it."

"What about the people in the other car? Are they okay?"

"No, both the driver and passenger died also. And it appears we are going to loose you to." Sakura suddenly felt difficulty in breathing. She wanted to talk, but her coughs wouldn't let her say much.

"Please, do me a favor...and tell my mom and dad...that I love them..." Sakura said while violently coughing.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, I can't promise you that." Said the nurse. Sakura's lungs gave out before she could protest anymore. The doctor came rushing in.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I HEARD IT ALL! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST GRANT HER, HER LAST DYING WISH!?" The doctor yelled at the nurse.

"Because...the two people in the other car...were her parents...

One day before graduation...it was supposed to be the best day of their lives...the beginning of the rest of their lives. But it ended before it began...

**Shocker...didn't see that one coming huh? Well, I hope you review and I hope you at least got a bit out of it. REVIEW PLEAZIE! :) Or else...I'll cry...LOL, jk. Sorry for making Sasu-kun, and Saku-chan die! Don't kill me! It had to happen in order for the story to work out, but anyways, it killed me to have to kill her, because she is my fave character, but as Neji would say: It was fate, and destiny planned it. No flames please! **


End file.
